


Unconditionally

by Lia_Petros



Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Married Life, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: The final part ofRay of Lightseries, Unconditionally presents some moments of Kara and Lena after their love confession working as an epilogue for the story.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp: Ray of Light [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you beautiful soul. How are you doing? I hope you're doing fine. I'd like to thank you for reading this one-shot series, for leaving kudos, and even for leaving a comment when you felt like it. Your support had a great impact on me during this journey and if not for you, I don't think I would've finished the story. What has started with an one-shot based on a Tumblr post ended up being something bigger than I thought and expected it to be. However, all stories come to an end and this is it. It may not be perfect, it may behave spaces to be filled with your own headcanons (and please, do that and share them with me. I'm curious about them!) but I think it's the way this story should end it for me and for this Kara and this Lena. Anyway, I hope this journey was as good to you as it was to me. Thank you for being with all the way. <3
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out to _Leapyearbaby29_ here at ao3. Your comments and our talks were one of my expected moments after I posted a one-shot of this series. Thanks for following this story since Day 1.

Kara stares at the open sky above her. There are so many stars in the night sky tonight that she almost forgets she is still in National City, even if barely. It’s where the city meets its neighbor city so she doesn’t know for sure if they are in National City or Laguna Azul but it doesn’t matter where they are exactly.

After setting a day for their very first date, Kara didn’t know what to make of Lena’s desire to plan the whole thing. The blonde thought they would go to a restaurant or something of the kind; knowing Lena was used to fancy places, Kara was bracing herself to ignore overpriced food in order to have a good night. She understood Lena was all in for a surprise the moment she warned Kara to wear comfortable clothes. Now they are lying down on towels put over the grass staring at the sky.

She closes her eyes and focuses her super-hearing on Lena’s heartbeat. It beats calmly and steadily, and it’s enough for her to feel grounded on Earth.

“I didn’t peg you as someone who would go to a picnic as a first date,” her words are not said in a judgemental tone. Kara is still very surprised but delighted as well.

Lena chuckles softly, and the sound makes Kara happy and relaxed. “I didn’t think fancy restaurants were a good option for us,” the blonde senses that there is more to Lena’s words, so she opens her eyes and looks at the woman, waiting. “I mean, I guess I relate to what you say when you told me you were Supergirl.”

She frowns. “How so?” Her question seems to ignite a seriousness in Lena, as the woman turns her body to Kara’s side but she is smiling which means the blonde doesn’t need to feel anxious about what Lena is going to say next.

“You say something about if you could be just Kara, you could keep me… and I guess I relate to that on some level. If I’m just Lena, the one, you know, who has sleepovers every Wednesday with her best friend, and movie nights, then I might keep you as an untainted part of my life,” Kara has turned her body to Lena’s as well although she can’t pinpoint the exact moment. The rawness and honesty in Lena’s words compelled her to face the woman. “If I’m just Lena and you’re just Kara, then it’s okay to lead a simpler life in which we can have simple dates and no one would say a thing because we are more than a Super and a Luthor and we are definitely more than carbon copies of your cousin and my brother.”

The silence that comes after Lena’s words is gentle, and Kara doesn’t want to break the moment, not when Lena is looking at her as if the blonde is the only person and the only thing that matters on the planet.

She feels seen; it’s an odd feeling that only Lena incites in Kara, to feel seen as Kara Danvers, and not Supergirl. From the moment they met until now, Lena _sees_ Kara and only her. No wonder the blonde got selfish and did everything in her power to be just Kara around Lena.

“What’s on your mind?” Lena is the one who breaks the silence. They are staring at each other and their breaths caress the other’s face. It’s dizzying but not in a bad way. Kara realizes she enjoys this dizziness that comes with being near Lena.

“You. You’re amazing, you know? I know we hurt each other, a lot, but the way you always made me feel…” she laughs awkwardly, “Rao, I just wish I knew before what I know now.”

“And what is that, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I was always in love with you,” Kara hears that Lena’s breath hitched. The woman’s eyes are filled with questions, however, not a word is said. What happens next speaks louder than any verbal declaration of love. Their lips meet and it’s so, so sweet but also too quick. Kara had barely time to register it in her mind.

She knows Lena is caressing her cheek but it takes painfully long seconds for her to feel the touch against her skin. Kara isn’t curious to know why she can feel Lena’s fingers brushing against her skin as is irrelevant. What matters is that she feels it, and that is enough to make her dizzier than before.

Lena is the personification of both Suns, at least is what Kara thinks for Lena makes her feel powerful and human at the same time. When their lips meet again, it’s less sweet than before. Kara is overwhelmed by her senses, by their mouths moving in sync, by Lena’s body so, so close to hers. She hears both heartbeats spiking in excitement and happiness. And although she is lost in her own emotions and overwhelmed by the amalgam of feelings, Kara is grounded but not by gravity or anything else; by Lena. Her yellow Sun, her red Sun, the anchor Kara has chosen to wear around her heart.

They stop kissing naturally and when they part, they are both beaming.

Kara then realizes she would’ve loved if their first date happened in a fancy restaurant but the picnic on the outskirts of the city fits perfectly who they are with the other. They got the chance of being themselves without worrying about the roles society has given to them.

They are just Kara and Lena, and it’s perfect.

— 

  
  
  


Getting used to Kara dropping by at Lena’s place was easier than Lena thought it would be. They were always hanging out at Kara’s but since they started dating, Kara is constantly there. Some days the blonde stops at the balcony as the caped hero before knocking on Lena’s door minutes after showing herself off.

Lena has gotten used to never finishing to watch a movie or a tv show when Kara is here because they are busy making out. She doesn’t mind, though; kissing Kara is the best thing she has ever done.

They sometimes get carried away, however, hands never go south, only north, and all the sounds and noises Kara makes every time Lena squeezes her breast a little harder is too much and not enough at the same time. They are experimenting as they both have never been with a woman before. It’s scary for Lena because it feels natural but also new and different at the same time.

Some nights Lena thinks Kara is provoking her with her actions; it’s in the way Kara moves her hips while straddling Lena’s lap. It’s an unsaid invitation that Lena doesn’t accept.

“Touch me,” Kara asks breathless, guiding Lena’s hand downward.

They are in Lena’s bed like every other night since they started dating, and the tv show is long forgotten by them. Kara is straddling Lena while they kiss and it’s hard to keep herself grounded when Kara bites her lower lip or pulls her hair a bit harder than before.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the breathlessness excitement is enough to make Lena’s body hot, and there is a throbbing sensation she can no longer neglect in favor of Kara’s wellbeing. They are on the same page, and Kara has finally made an explicit, verbal invitation. “Do you want it?” Kara looks at her as if searching for something that would answer her question.

“Yeah!” not only she voices her desires but Lena also nods eagerly.

It takes only a split second for Kara to get rid of her own t-shirt exposing her bare chest and belly. For Lena, it takes more than seconds to process every tiny detail of her girlfriend; her mildly tanned skin, and her slightly fit abdomen. Kara isn’t built like Lena has imagined she would be. Still, the woman gets drunk at the sight of her perfect girlfriend topless on top of her.

Her brain almost stops working when Lena spots Kara’s nipples hardened and although the black-haired woman knows where exactly Kara needs to be touched, it’s not where Lena touches her first. Lena feels the weight of one of Kara’s breasts on her hand and her mouth gets dry almost instantly. Before she knows what she is doing, Lena is leaning in and touching the nipple with her lips.

Kara’s whimper awakes something inside Lena. She feels hot, bothered, and _wet_ , and the woman also feels compelled to make her girlfriend whimper again; maybe even moan.

When she sucks the blonde’s nipple, Kara moans and pulls Lena’s hair again. All of this feels overwhelming for them but maybe more to Kara than to Lena since they have finally perfected the power dampener. Every touch, every kiss, and every hickey is felt by the blonde; Lena thinks it’s overwhelming because Kara has gotten used to not feeling these things.

They stare at each other. “ _Touch me_ , Lena,” she sounds more demanding than pleading this time, and Lena smirks at her.

“Why the hurry?” she asks teasingly, moving them as fast as she can, laying Kara down on their bed and putting herself on top of her girlfriend but without pressing their bodies together.

“Because I want you,” the earnestness in Kara’s voice breaks Lena’s teasing façade, making her smile sweetly at the blonde.

“I want you too.”

They beam at each other before resuming to kiss; it’s neither sloppy nor sensual. It’s tender and slow, and it makes Lena all giddy inside. She feels loved by Kara. In all honesty, being loved by Kara is easy. She has been loved by her best friend for many years now, and Kara rarely has asked for perfection from Lena in exchange for her love. Kara has been loving Lena _with_ all her faults; it’s something that has become clear to Lena now that they are dating.

Now, being desired by Kara is different. It’s hot and intense like a Summer day but it’s good and addictive. Lena feels what is like to be wanted by her girlfriend when Kara wraps her legs around Lena’s hips and starts rubbing herself against Lena.

Kara breaks the kiss and smirks at Lena. “Then take me,” she can’t possibly be more clear than that. Lena gapes at the words but it doesn’t take much time for her to come back to planet Earth. In a matter of seconds, the black-haired woman is shirtless too; both women moan quietly when their naked bodies meet. Hot skin against hotter skin, and it’s all soft and uncharted.

The blonde asks permission to touch Lena and it’s all too much for her to handle at once — Kara touching her breast and she touching Kara over her underwear, feeling the dampness of the fabric. Her senses are all over the place, still, Lena keeps touching her girlfriend, and she swears she can feel the fabric getting wetter and wetter.

A grunt escapes Kara’s mouth, and it’s a sign of frustration.

“You- ah, please take that off,” Lena looks at Kara’s eyes and when she sees no sign of pink in the blonde’s eyes and veins, she does as told.

Lena could stop the moment to tell Kara she has never done this before and revealed at the same time she has only touched herself but they had this conversation before more than once. They both know where the other stands in that matter. She keeps her eyes on Kara while her hand wanders on her girlfriend's body.

“If you want me- I mean, you know you can ask me to stop whenever you want, right?” the blonde nods and smiles at her. When Lena _touches_ her, Kara’s whole demeanor changes, and not only is beautiful but it’s also hot. In truth, Kara is completely hot right now.

Hot, wet, and slick.

The realization that hits Lena isn’t at all sudden — Kara is ready for her. Nevertheless, the first thrusts are gentle and slow because Lena doesn’t want to hurt her girlfriend. If the moment is about pleasure, the last thing she wants is that Kara feels even an ounce of pain. 

Her movements are slow and gentle, but she goes deep, completely taken by the feeling of Kara around her fingers. It drives her crazy, especially when she hits the right spot making the blonde moan louder.

Lena had no idea that being with a woman could be this good. Maybe it’s because it’s Kara, the woman she has been in love with for so long. Perhaps it’s because they didn’t pressure themselves for this night to happen. They respected the other’s boundaries until they were both on the same page — and they are, and it’s so, so good. 

With moans of pleasure and quiet chuckles, they walked together an uncharted territory; and discovering what would make the other grunt in satisfaction and clenched their fist because it was all too much was an experience of its own.

She could spend every night of her life memorizing Kara’s body with her fingertips. Lena could also spend every night of her life looking at Kara while her girlfriend explored every inch of her body.

And she will.

—

  
  
  


Some days Kara is hit by reality. She gets home and she is at peace even if she isn’t at her studio anymore. She hasn’t been living there for more than two years, now. It’s not that she forgets that she and Lena share a life together in an apartment that isn’t as big as Lena’s penthouse but isn’t as small as Kara’s studio. What happens is that some days are harder than others and then she gets home and sees her wife sitting comfortably on the couch reading something, or cooking dinner for them, like tonight.

These are the days the blonde is punched gently in her stomach as the mere presence of Lena brings her back to reality. She is lucky; she is married to the love of her life, her best friend.

A happy sigh leaves her lips and she smiles back at her wife, who smiles at her when she spots Kara, who has entered their home by the window. “You do know we have a door and you have the key, right?” Kara changes her clothes before answering the question even if just to keep the playful banter between them still going.

“It’s faster that way,” Lena simply hums while still focused on stirring the sauce.

When she decides to cook instead of ordering them food, Lena always tries a new recipe saying she likes the challenge. Kara is always mesmerized by the wonderful way her wife’s brain works; she keeps on learning and improving as a human being every day. Lena is an inspiration to Kara, and she is the one who keeps the blonde’s hopefulness standing still.

She reaches the kitchen and it doesn’t take long for her to hug Lena from behind. Her wife’s (the word still rings and echoes on her brain as a prayer) perfume is all she smells, as she is brushing the tip of her nose on Lena’s nape. Kara holds her steady when she feels Lena’s knees jerking slightly; she smiles in satisfaction and then kisses softly her wife’s nape.

“Kara…” Lena breathes out, “I’m cooking,” she warns but the blonde doesn’t stop it. Kara feels Lena’s body relax on her embrace, so she turns her wife to herself.

“Hi, you.”

The woman chuckles and rolls her eyes. “You’re impossible tonight,” it’s not a complaint, and Kara knows but she pouts anyway, with exaggeration as it’s only for the dramatic. Lena kisses it away anyway, and she has to keep herself in check to not be carried away.

After almost two years of marriage, she still gets overwhelmed when they kiss, when they touch, and she loves it. Kara is still pretty much in love with Lena if not more so.

“I’ve… been thinking…” she starts right after they break the kiss. Her wife notices her chewing her bottom lip, which is a signal of anxiety. A soft, low ‘ _oh_ ’ escapes Lena’s lips. “I’m ready,” Kara sees the confusion in Lena’s frown. “To be a mother, I’m ready. Do you… do you feel ready?”

Her insecurities vanish when Lena smiles at her. “Yeah.”

“Yeah!?” Kara beams at her wife.

“ _Yes!_ I can call the adoption agency tomorrow…” her smile falters as Kara displays signals of nervousness again. “What’s going on?”

“Well, what if… what if we don’t adopt?”

“Kara…” Lena’s voice sounds like a warning. They have talked about the subject before; Kara can’t be pregnant because she is a Kryptonian, and Lena isn’t comfortable with the idea although she has stated more than once that she wants to be a mother too. “You know I don’t-”

She interrupts Lena. “Not you, me! I… I want it.” Kara watches Lena’s demeanor changing from tired to confuse.

“How? How would that work if you-”

“Argo City,” again, she cuts off. “I… I’ve thought about it. The portal is still here because Earth Prime’s Lena never destroyed it and… we could go there and use the Matrix to mix our genes and insert it on me.”

Lena watches her closely, and Kara sees her brain working to process what the blonde has just shared with her. She knows she got her wife by surprise as she never once said she wanted to be pregnant nor shared that she has been researching ways for her to get pregnant. However, as time went by, Kara’s desire of experiencing pregnancy has grown more and more. No one knows but she actually felt a pang of enviousness when Alex got pregnant with Winnifred because she wanted that for herself. Why does everyone else, even Clark, could have a normal life but her?

“But what about…” Lena seems to be trying not to undermine Kara’s wishes by choosing her words carefully. Kara can see that, and she is thankful for her wife’s consideration. “It’s going to be at least nine months away, Kara. Are you okay with that?” she knows what Lena is trying to convey so, she nods because yes, she is okay with that.

It’s another piece of information she is yet to confide to her wife; she is ready to hang her cape at least for the time being. She feels ready to do that as well as she wants a quiet, normal life for her and Lena. Nia and the other heroes can handle things.

“It’s going to be just me and you, Lee. Just Kara and just Lena,” when Lena smiles, Kara feels at ease. She is still her anchor, after all; the very thing that tethers Kara to Earth when the world is too loud or too violent or too full of hopelessness. One smile from Lena and Kara is grounded.

“Just Kara and just Lena,” her wife repeats after her as they did in front of their family and friends when saying their vows. Kara thought she would burst with happiness and love, and she feels like that again.

She kisses Lena with passion, pressing their bodies together. The smell of burnt food makes its way to Kara’s nostrils forcing her to break away.

“You burn your sauce,” she announces with a playful smile gracing the corner of her lips. Lena scoffs at her and rolls her eyes.

“ _You_ burn my sauce,” Lena corrects her with faux seriousness in her tone. She turns to the stove only to turn it off. After that, she is back at facing her wife. “Oh, look at that, you ruin dinner. What are we going to eat now?” Lena’s eyes are dark and full as they show that the woman hints at something and is expecting her wife to get what she is hinting at.

Kara smirks as she moves away from the stove and the kitchen altogether, taking Lena with her by her hand.

“I can think of something,” she says, reaching the living room as she guides Lena to their room.

“Can you now?”

Lena’s teasing voice makes Kara giddy and excited. She thought some feelings would get less and less intense as the years go by but no; if only, they have gotten more intense than before.

“Yeah… you know I can,” that said, she pulls her wife to her after they reach their room, and kisses her while walking them to their bed.

She will never get tired of these moments with her wife. These blissful moments where they are just Kara and just Lena. 

—

  
  
  


She’s in the kitchen waiting for them to wake up. Although hungry, she waits while listening to the TV with mild attention. The news announces that the Supers stopped another crime or it was a natural disaster this time? She pays no heed. On the other side of the big window, the sky is clear blue; the Sun shines upon everyone but especially upon those Supers. It would bless her as well if it wasn’t the wristband she wears proudly.

Even without powers, she can still hear them leaving their bedroom as they are loud. Noise is something she has gotten used to in this house.

When one of them reaches the kitchen, she looks and smiles, watching their surprise in seeing her awake so early in the morning. “What are you doing awake? It’s so early and it’s Saturday,” the slumber is present in her voice. Some people would pay good money to see the woman disheveled and sleepy but that sight is only for them to behold.

“I wanted to watch the sunrise,” she walks around the kitchen island and sits on one of the stools. It’s not her favorite place to sit, however, sitting on the kitchen countertop is not allowed, not since the accident; the one where she broke the countertop.

She watches them closely as they look at the TV. She has learned to read their demeanor as they often communicate without saying a word, and in the quiet of the night, she asks for their kind of love, the one with quiet intensity and honest passion. Her mom asks quietly if her mama misses it, and she knows what that means.

Lyra hasn’t grown like Jonathan and Jordan. She wasn’t trained to control her powers and she didn’t grow feeling she had to follow in her mother’s footsteps. She grew knowing that Supergirl existed but she wasn’t one of the Earth’s heroes anymore and that she has chosen to hang her cape. To her, mama is just Kara Danvers-Luthor, editor-in-chief of CatCo.

They lead a quiet, not-quite-simple, life. Lyra doesn’t know much about loss and what she knows on the matter hasn’t inflected any trauma on her as it was just life fulfilling its purpose. Everything that begins has to end, and Grams Eliza has lived a beautiful life. She died when Lyra was ten, and she misses her every day even though that was almost five years ago. But she still has Grandma Lillian in her life.

She likes the life she has and she honestly can’t picture her mama as a suited hero nor she and her mom at odds because their families were enemies. The very idea of being the result of a star-crossed kind of love is funny to her because her moms’ love doesn’t feel nor look damned.

It’s no surprise when mama answers, without saying a word, that _no,_ she does not miss being out there being a hero.

Lyra used to ask that to her mama and the woman would never falter when saying she didn’t miss it. She has said she had found a new purpose and that was to be happy. Wanting to be as happy as her mama, Lyra decided she didn’t want to be a hero too and she didn’t have to since Jonathan and Jordan were out there, following their father’s footsteps, protecting the world and fighting for what was right side-by-side with their father.

She wants the simpler life yet she appreciates that her moms have always given her a choice. Lyra can be whatever she wants to be. And among all the possibilities she has ahead of her, one of the things she wants to be so badly is happy.

Just like her moms.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can reach me at my Tumblr (and send asks if you fill like it): https://liapetros.tumblr.com/


End file.
